


Don't lose D-E-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N

by SBK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: frisk is 8, give them a br8k, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on when everyone comes and saves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lose D-E-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N

Blood dropped from Frisk’s arm, eyes watery. Everyone was captured, there was nothing they could do. Their DETERMINATION… Everything they’d fought for up to this point seem to fall apart into tiny little pieces. They fell to their knees, mouth agap. All they could hear was the golden sunflower’s words, all the others’ were reaching deaf ears. 

“This is all your fault, Chara…” 

They felt their head fall forward, hair obstructing their view. Breath coming out in pants and small breaths. Their soul couldn’t take much more of this. 

“Don’t you see? I’m doing this for us…” 

Their name wasn’t even Chara… Why does he keep calling them that? They’re hands reached up to cover their ears. Tiny tears hitting the ground below them one at a time. They felt their shoulders scrunch up as they cried. 

“kid, don’t lose DETERMINATION… don’t give up…” Frisk slowly looked up, eyes opening a little wider than the normal squint they usually wear. 

“My Child, I’m so proud of you… I promise to bake you anything you’d like after all of this.. Stay DETERMINED!” Their hands slowly fell limp at their side, mouth opening into a small ‘o’ shape. 

“I’d like for use to enjoy a cup of tea instead of a violence…” They felt the tears stop coming, feeling their strength return. 

“I’D LIKE TO COOK YOU SOME SPAGHETTI IN THE FUTURE, TINY HUMAN. DO NOT LOSE HOPE! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU!” Frisk slowly pushed off the ground, smiling. 

“Listen here, ya punk, if you lose DETERMINATION I’ll just beat it back into you, ya hear?” Frisk cleared their throat. Their soul shattered but… it refused. 

“w-we...we have to uhm… watch… anime sometime… still...” They could do this. 

They couldn’t lose hope, after all… They could do this!

**Author's Note:**

> : D


End file.
